Ditched the Altar for True Love
by DramaPrincess96
Summary: Abi is about to get married to a man named Harry Parkinson after a year of breaking up with Jay. With Jay on the verge of leaving to live with Bert in Cardiff, will Abi realise the undying love she has for Jay before its too late?


"**After the wedding, I'm leaving Abi, I'm going to Cardiff to stay with my granddad. I just won't be able to cope to see you around in the Square with another man which isn't me, to see you someone else's wife, it'd just tear me apart." **

Jay's words were floating around Abi's head as she was in the Mercedes with her father, on the way to the church to become the wife of Harry Parkinson. The night before was her hen do and she had too much to drink, to be honest it was her first time being drunk. That night she went over to Jay's house and declared her undying love for him and kissed him. And Jay being the bloke he was, pushed her away telling her how it wasn't right and that she deserves so much better. She woke up this morning with a fresh head. Without her family knowing and before the bridesmaids arrived, she went to visit Jay to apologise and that's when he told her…

Jay and Abi broke up a month after Abi had returned from university. Jay and Dexter were having a drunken night out and he was comforting an upset Lucy and touching her in the wrong places. Abi already knew how Jay had that drunken kiss with Kitty on the holiday when they were teens, she couldn't go through that pain. So, she ended it and Lola was with her all the way. At the time, Jay was considered a cheating rat and Abi didn't want to wear the same shoes as her mother, she wanted to be a better person and walk away before there were any 'special' bonds and heavy commitment which would form if she stayed with him longer. This was a year ago.

Abi had met Harry before they broke up. They were good friends and Harry had always reminded Abi of Jacob from Twilight. After her and Jay broke up, she tried a long distance relationship with Harry until he had decided to buy a flat on the Square, letting Abi move in with him. Abi's aim was to prove something. She always had feelings for Jay but she had to hide them, she wanted to be without him, it was for the best. Harry proposed five months after Abi moved in with him. Abi's parents wasn't so sure when they heard of the engagement but over the years, Abi's acting skills have become very unique and believable. Abi was determined to move on and if marriage is what it would take, then she was up for it. So, here they are now. Abi is on her way to marry Harry.

"You ready?" Max asked as they pulled up at the church. Abi nodded as the driver opened Abi's car door. Holding her dress, Abi slipped out of the car. A pure white wedding dress cuddled her body. It was a princess style in which Harry's mother had insisted on. The top half of the dress was sequined with silver studs whereas the bottom bit came out a bit and was quite frilly. Her hair was neatly tied up in a bun with strands of hair dangling down her shoulders, which was covered by a veil. Her makeup was drawn out accurately.

"Abi," Lola cried in her bubbly tone of voice as she ran over to the bride. Lola was the maid of honour. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun and her strapless deep purple dress with a silver waistband flowed down her body with a bunch of white lilies in hand. Lexi was gripping her mother's hand as she wore an identical dress to Lola but her dress had straps. Lauren was also a bridesmaid along with Bernadette. "You ready to get hitched?" She joked.

Abi let out a stiff laugh, "Yeah!"

Max, Abi, Lola, Lauren, Bernadette and Lexi made their way into the church. The bridal theme had begun to play. All the guests rose to their feet. Jay was somewhere in the crowd. Abi was dreading it. It hurt her how he will have to watch his true love marry a completely different man. Abi hooked her arm through Max's as she gracefully and elegantly walked down the aisle in tune with her bridesmaids following. As she strolled down the aisle, she notice Jay in the crowd. She gulped as she felt herself holding back tears. Jay was gazing at her with determination and longing and most of all, love and passion. Abi forced a smile as she reached the end of the aisle as she stood beside her fiancé who was neatly dressed in his black tuxedo just like all Max, the best man and the ushers. Harry Parkinson- the man that's supposed to be the replacement of Jay. Overwhelmed, Max kissed Abi on the cheek as he said goodbye to his youngest daughter before sitting down next to his ex-wife, Tanya Cross, the mother of the bride. Abi handed her bouquet to Lola before she sat down at the front with the other bridesmaids.

The Vicar began to speak as the service began. The words had sounded a blur to Abi as they scattered individually across Abi's mind. Meaningless words that didn't seem to have any sort of effect but are meant to have so much commitment.

"Will you Harry Leonardo Parkinson take the Abigail Katie Branning to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her and forsaking all others be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The Vicar asked Harry as his and Abi's hands were intertwined with one another.

"I will," Harry smiled warmly at Abi, his words full of promise. Again, Abi forced a smile.

"And will you Abigail Katie Branning take Harry Leonardo Parkinson to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him and forsaking all others be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

As the Vicar said these dedicated words, Abi glanced over to Jay as they started to lock eyes. Both of their eyes started to fill with love and passion. Abi was starting to have regrets. This didn't feel right. After the Vicar finished, Abi switched back to Harry. After gulping, Harry's face formed into Jay's. Unaware, that it was her imagination:

"I will," Abi declared, beaming at him.

The service was interrupted and everyone looked in the direction of Jay Brown. He stood up with watery eyes as he stormed out of the church with Dexter going after him. Abi's jaw dropped as she felt that tears were about to fall. Luckily, they didn't. Abi turned back to Harry when he felt her squeeze her hand, "This is our day," Harry whispered reassuringly to his fiancée. Abi smiled weakly as she nodded.

"Best man, have you got the rings?" The Vicar inquired.

Abi watched Harry's brother Josh step forward as he handed the best man two golden rings. Harry picked up on of the rings as he gently slid it onto Abi's fingers and had begun to say those beautiful vows which entered him into a new life with Abi.

The Vicar nodded at Abi when it was her turn. Abi looked wary as she picked up the ring. She felt her hand shake. The ring got as far as the tip.

"I can't do this," Abi realised, dropping the ring to the floor before storming out of the church letting her tears run freely down her face. She could hear Harry call after her. She exited the church, looking around manically for Jay and Dexter. But they had gone. She remembered Jay telling her that after the service, he would go, he couldn't stay for the reception and watch everyone celebrate and see them perform the first dance together. After holding it in for so long, she finally let out weeps.

"Abi," Harry panted as he went over to her. "What do you mean you can't do this?!"

"I can't marry you," she choked. "It's wrong."

"What do you mean it's wrong? It's the right thing for the both of us!"

"That's what I thought, I thought it was the right thing for me. But it's not for you," Abi shook her head.

"But Abi, I love you," Harry pleaded with her.

"And I love you, but not in that way," Abi admitted.

"Abs," Lola ran over to her best friend. "What's going on babe? Are you alright?"

"I'm not marrying Harry. I still love Jay, always have, always will," Abi began to sob.

Lola sighed, "I know you do honey!"

"What?!" Harry was fuming, "While you were with me this whole time, you knew you still loved Jay?!"

"Yes," Abi responded. "I wanted to move on from Jay after 7 years of us being together by finding love in you, but I just can't. I can't go on like this for the rest of my life knowing that I actually love Jay, this isn't fair on you!"

"She's right," Lola agreed. "I knew Abi loved Jay, Harry. After being together and being in love for seven years and then breaking up and moving on to getting married to someone else within a year isn't right. It wouldn't work. I'm sorry."

Abi nodded, "I am really sorry Harry! I just don't love you. My heart belongs with Jay and now I'm too late, he's gone!" Abi began to sob uncontrollably. Lola pulled her into a hug as she comforted the bride, "It's never too late, I'll get you to Jay."

"If you're too late Abi and Jay's going then we can be together," Harry cried. "Let's go back inside, let's get married!"

"You just aint getting it are you," Lola snapped. She started talking again like Harry was a deaf person, "Abi doesn't love you, she loves Jay, she doesn't want to marry you, hopefully in the future, she will marry Jay!"

"I know," Harry nodded, finally admitting it to himself. "I knew all along that she loved Jay, I just didn't want to admit it to myself, I just didn't want to lose her. But I love you Abi, so I'm letting you go."

"She was going to go anyway," Lola muttered to herself.

"Thanks Harry, I'm glad you understand," Abi says awkwardly. "No hard feelings?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "I wish you all the best, don't be a stranger!"

Just at that moment, Max, Tanya and Lauren came tumbling out of the church along with Harry's mother 'Gilly' and Josh.

"Harry," Gilly ran over to her precious boy. "What's going on?"

"Me and Abi aren't getting married," Harry confessed.

"What?!" Josh exclaimed, "Why not?"

"What's going on?" Tanya asked. "Abi, are you alright?"

"What is actually going on? Has Abi come to her senses and realised that she actually loves Jay?" Lauren blurted out. Everyone stared at Lauren. Even Lauren could see that Abi loved Jay. Everyone except Abi, well she did, but was just being arrogant about the situation.

"What?!" Gilly yelled astonished, "What do you mean 'loves Jay'?"

Abi looked down in shame. Gilly is always up her boys' backsides, Abi should have come prepared from an earful from the mother of Harry and Gilly thinks that Harry's heart is far too fragile and delicate to break.

"It's true," Harry told everyone. "Abs and I are going to remain friends though!"

"Remain friends?!" Gilly retorted. "That snobby cow has just walked out on you, left you stranded at the altar in case you've forgotten, she's led you astray because all this time, she knew she was deeply in love with Mr Puppy Love!"

"How dare you talk about my daughter like that!" Tanya screamed as she started to charge over to Gilly. However, Max held her back. This was a church, God's holy place, he wouldn't let a terrible scene occur, he couldn't. Besides, he wouldn't have heard the last of it from Dot.

"Anyway, we need to get to the Southend Train Station before rush hour occurs," Lola urged.

"Here," Max threw his car keys in which Lola caught, "You can drive, right?"

"I've been driving for the past 2 years," Lola said with pride.

"Well you drive her to the station," Max ordered. "I would take her to the station but I don't want to see her and Jay snogging." Max smirked. Lola took Abi by the hand as she dragged her to the car. Before hopping into the passenger seat, Abi looked back at Harry who was gazing at her. "I'm sorry," she mouthed. Harry nodded as a tear rolled down his cheek. Abi smiled sympathetically before stepping into the car. Lola drove away, heading to Southend Train Station.

…

"You don't have to go," Dexter tried to convince his best friend half an hour later.

"I have to," Jay said apologetically. "I love Abi so much that it's killing me. There's not another chance with her, by her saying "I will" to another man has told me so!"

"Well don't be a stranger," Dexter told him sternly.

"There he is!"

Dexter and Jay turned around as they recognised Lola's shrieking voice. Abi and Lola were running towards them. Jay smiled and gasped for air slightly as he noticed Abi coming towards him. Although, he thought it was mental considering she's just got married as he noticed the ring on her finger.

"Abi what are you doing here?" Jay hissed, "You should be at your wedding!"

"I cancelled it," Abi answered.

"What do you mean you cancelled it? The ring's on your finger, the deed is done!"

"I didn't marry him though," Abi tried to explain. "It's not official!"

"Abi, we heard you say 'I will'," Dexter butted in. "You sounded so in love!"

Abi began to cry, "I wasn't in love, I was never in love with Harry, I don't love him like that! Jay, I love you, please don't go!"

Jay was about to say something until Lola opened her mouth: "Abi's right, Jay, she loves you, she always has done."

"And always will," Abi finished the sentence.

"If you love me and always will as you say, then why's that ring on your finger?" Jay questioned.

"Harry managed to say his vows and put the ring on my finger," Abi explained as she slid the engagement and wedding rings off her finger handing them to Lola. "Harry will probably want them back, either him or his family." Lola nodded as she turned back to Jay. "I couldn't even pick up the ring properly, the Vicar didn't even start to say my vows, I got the ring so far as the tip before I dropped it and walked out the church. I told Harry that I don't love him in that way, not the way I loved you and I never will. You're the love of my life Jay, you can't leave me," Abi sobbed. "Please don't!"

Jay and Dexter exchanged looks of amusement of Abi's actions.

"This aint a laughing matter," Lola retorted. "This is serious!"

"I'm not laughing," Jay turned back to Abi. "It's just I can't believe you did that!"

"The only reason I looked in love with Harry when I said 'I will' was because when I said it, for some reason, Harry's face formed into yours…"

Dexter and Lola burst out laughing, whereas Jay chuckled and shook his head.

"You muppet," he smirked. "So does that mean you've forgiven me?"

"Totally," Abi smiled.

"You're the only reason I'm leaving, well Harry, I just couldn't stand the thought of him being with you when my heart aches for you, wanting you, wanting to express so much love for you." Jay spoke.

Abi smiled, "Well you won't have to worry about that anymore. Me and Harry aren't together anymore. I ditched the altar for true love. Let's face it, I know we're young but I really do believe that you're the love of my life and we have a future together."

"I feel the same," Jay agreed. "So does that mean that you want me?" Jay asked gently.

Abi began to whimper, "Only if you'll have me."

"In a heartbeat," Jay smiled as he pulled his BranningFlakes into a tight and loving embrace. Dexter and Lola just looked at them in awe. Their best friends were finally getting back on track after a whole year. After a few minutes, they pulled away but they were still holding on for one another.

"May I kiss the bride?" Jay muttered to Abi, jokingly. Abi giggled as she looked into Jay's eyes, giving him the answer straight away by her look. Jay leaned in and started kissing her in which she responded. So much love, passion and determination went into the kiss. That was the kiss that had been waiting to happen for a whole year. The kiss was deepened as their arms were wrapped around each other more tightly. It was like there was no one else left in the world but each other and their love.

_**A/N: **__**When I watched Eastenders last night and how Alfie ditched Roxy at the altar for Kat, I found it so sweet. I loved Kat and Alfie when I was younger and they still are made for each other. But I don't love them as much as Jay and Abi;) Back to the point, when I was watching the episode, I was thinking about what would happen if Jay and Abi was in that situation. As you saw, I altered it a little bit. But I just had to make a one shot of this, so I hope you liked it:') Reviews, personal messages, follows, favourites would be great and much appreciated, share the love guys! x**_


End file.
